Zeldapedia:Articles for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are articles up for deletion. All users are invited to participate in the discussions as to whether these articles should be deleted or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article # Put on the page to be deleted and save. # Come to this page and create a level 3 header ( Title of page ) discussing the deletion under the Pages listed for deletion header. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply type on the page and the page will appear in Category:Speedy deletion candidates. An administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. =Pages listed for deletion= 2003 Support Reject #Richard1990 I'd like to keep all the year articles. They show when Zelda events happen in RL, which I find useful. #LadyNorbert 22:12, 5 May 2008 (UTC) - I agree with Richard Comment Master Hand This has nothing to do on a Zelda Wiki. --AuronKaizer 15:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Support #Oath to Order 18:59, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #Richard1990 Reject #Whoever is directly involved with Zelda characters in Subspace can be kept IMO. DjMack 18:21, 29 Comment face_palm I meant to put it in Reject. DjMack 21:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Portal I don't see how this is particularly useful. --AuronKaizer 21:31, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Support #LadyNorbert 22:11, 5 May 2008 (UTC) - I don't either. #Oath to Order 18:04, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Comment Template:Spoiler Spoilers should be expected on a wiki. If we have a spoiler template, it would have to be used on every single page to get any use out of it. Wikis are meant for contributors and readers to go deep into the story, resulting in heavy spoilers. And not everyone's going to have the same idea of what a spoiler is anyway.--Richard 23:48, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Richard1990 Reject #Oath to Order 19:55, 5 May 2008 (UTC) # I'm against how Wikipedia do things. The best thing we can do is to stay away as best we can from Wikipedia's policy on matters. User:AuronKaizer AuronKaizer 21:27, 6 May 2008 (UTC) # Keep it. Don't zap the thing. Comment Gallery of Zoran images Virtually empty and nothing we can't do on the page. Oath to Order 22:26, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Zap it. --AuronKaizer 19:09, 14 May 2008 (UTC) #I agree, none of them are images that wouldn't fit into another category. LadyNorbert 14:55, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments Expansion Pak Non-Zelda (other than it being necessary for Majora's Mask) related article which is mentioned few enough times for a simple Wikipedia link to suffice. --AuronKaizer 19:09, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Oath to Order 02:52, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments Vanpool Support #A simple wikilink will do. The name of the company sounds like a Final Fantasy character though..or a Pokemon. --AuronKaizer 21:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments The Legend of Zelda: Parallel Worlds Support Reject #I checked it out, and it appears to be one hell of a pro setup. I believe we should keep mentionable fanstuffs here, so I'm saying we should keep this. --AuronKaizer 21:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Comments Sliding Sheel This is from a game that was never released, so it's pretty much useless. Murchadah 17:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Support #I agree with the Murch™, zap it nigz. --AuronKaizer 21:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) #Oath to Order 19:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) #Agreed. LadyNorbert 14:57, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments The entire Abbrevation Template Category and Abbreviation Templates This is just pure laziness. Who in the Dark World (clever replacement for swearing, in your face God!) is lazy enough to have to use these? Honestly, if you don't feel like it, I'd be more than glad enough to do it for your lazy ass...err, yes. So, unnecessary and morally ambiguous. Keep or delete? You decide.--AuronKaizer 18:08, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Support #Oath to Order 19:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) # I didn't even know those existed. Definitely unnecessary. LadyNorbert 14:49, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Reject Comments User:Griffen78/the 7 sages I undid the request for deletion on this page. It is a user's personal page and, as PWC&T correctly points out, the deletion policy clearly states that none of us have the right to ask that another user's personal page be deleted. This should never even have been a topic of discussion. LadyNorbert 14:36, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Treasure This is an unnecessary page. All of the information contained on it is found in other articles. It's extremely non-specific and while I understand (I think) the creator's logic in setting it up, it really is rather extraneous. LadyNorbert 23:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Support #It's not exactly necessary. It's in good faith though! Sorry. --AuronKaizer 23:15, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Reject I redirected it. XXXXX 01:13, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Comments I redirected it to treasure chest. That way, it gets some use. XXXXX 01:13, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Good thinking, X. *thumbs up* LadyNorbert 01:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Haha, I typed the description thing for nothing (you could've at least added another seperate PH section with that in it, lol) UberPhoeb 03:49, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Link's Father No basis for said page. No in-game mention of a father of Link in any game. It's all baseless speculation. OtOcon^_- 22:42, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Support Reject #Hero of Time 87 22:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Comments Incorrect, what's stated comes from sources, not speculation. Actually read it. Hero of Time 87 22:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I'd like to see those sources "cited". Well not in the traditional way, as I abhor Wikipedia's idiotic citation/references system, but the info has to be actual verified stuff from Nintendo, and not some thing published by an outside source to warrant an article in my opinion. In already established articles, it's fine to have a little theory/speculation, but to create an article based singularly on that is gonna require some good ol' verification. I'll make no decision until that time has come. --AuronKaizer 22:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :It's in the manga and the game, you can't really cite those other than telling where they are. And that could be said about A LOT of articles on this wiki, so this kind of "nit-picking" (excuse the expression, no rudeness intended) is unwarranted. And it is even stated on the article about Rauru himself that he told Link that in the manga, and no one's said anything about that. So I think this needs to be dropped, because I could point out several other articles that others have written that the same could be said for. Hero of Time 87 22:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::The game (OoT) makes no mention of Link's Father in any way. The manga isn't canon. The speculation should go on a page dedicated to Link's Family or the manga page. OtOcon^_- 23:01, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, he's an important, unspoken figure, Oath. The manga, while not canon, is still an integral part of the series because that's the best place to fill in gaps in the games themselves. And no, this is not about Link, this is about his father. You have plenty of other pages irrelative to the series to worry about other than this, that actually is relevant. So I maintain this warrantless nomination for deletion be dropped. Hero of Time 87 23:35, 2 June 2008 (UTC)